Power Play
Power Play is the Sixty-Four episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix knows losing William in China is bad but it did keep him away from destroying technology in Spain. Derrick sees that from his developing years, as he can see him becoming a leader after he retires soon. He goes into the computer, as he doesn't rest at home. He decided to search for William retriever, who gave him bombs to destroy tech from large radiation. It turned to be Onyx. Flashback, Doctor Hawkins taking Hendrix to his first Halloween when they are kids. They both go on the trick and treat together and end up collecting much candy than any other kid and decided it shares for other people. They also played a prank on Hendrix's friend, as Caitlyn and he scares off the other kids. They both laughed and have a great time together. Present, Knowing that William plans to wipe out the tech with a radiation bomb. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins discuss their plan to stop him. After arguing over whether to warn Europe or to allow the attacks to carry on without intervention. Doctor Hawkins suggests his own plan. When questioned who his team is composed of, his replies, "some old comrades." Doctor Hawkins and Mario go to Argentina, with different clothing and equipment. Jake has been seen their plan, Onyx has prepared to deliver more weapons to William and his men is guarding the road to make sure that no comes through. Doctor Hawkins and Mario go downstairs, as she tells Mario to wait on her signal to attack. They did, as it stays silent and no one from inside knows about the takedown. They both to go find, Onyx, as he made a speech for William and against Providence. Doctor Hawkins and Mario take down many of Onyx's men, as they chase him as his men covering him in the road and inside the club but taking down by them. Onyx hurt many civilians as Mario and Doctor Hawkins saves them and defeated more of Onyx men on the road with their combat and gadgets into the ally way and inside the bar. They go outside after defeating more enemies as Jake catches up and hurt Onyx with his car, as they capture him. They to the airport, as Onyx's enemies starting to attack as Jake's engine start and got away just in time with the Argentina police came to help. Arriving back at Providence HQ, Mario and Doctor Hawkins meet up with Providence Defected Group leader, John, to interrogate Onyx. Failing to extract information from him, Mario meets up with Jake to extract a package for the interrogation. Mario opens the van's doors to reveal a startled sister and son, whom Jake captured to successfully interrogate Onyx. Onyx then escorts the terrified family towards the interrogation room, where Doctor Hawkins complies with Mario as he wishes to comply with the interrogation. He said yes, Mario escorts the sister and nephew into the room to participate in the interrogation. Onyx recognizes the two as his sister, Penny, and his son, Reggy. Penny berates Onyx for having them involved in the interrogation, to which Doctor Hawkins reminds him of his merciless slaughter of innocent people in South America. John, unwilling to comply with the interrogation, is then dismissed out of the room by Doctor Hawkins. She lays out a taser high power for Onyx, and the Onyx assures his family while threatening his capturers. Mario, now brandishing the taser, puts Onyx into a panic, exclaiming that his family had no involvement in his crimes. Doctor Hawkins demands more information about William, once again to no avail. Onyx then pressures Mario to taser him, But the taser has no battery. Doctor Hawkins escalates the interrogation by laying out bullets and telling Mario to load the taser. Doctor Hawkins tells Onyx he has one last chance to reveal the location of William or information, but he refuses to reply. Doctor Hawkins then proceeds to drag his nephew out of his chair, finally pressuring him to reveal the location. Onyx, out of fear for his nephew's life, was once a cop and hurt many other businesses for money. Doctor Hawkins shoves this claim as a lie, but he insists it is the truth. Mario then questions Onyx on the location of William, but he claims that is is too late. Onyx taunt Mario, he tasered him by not waking up, as Providence sends him to Linguistics Asylum. Doctor Hawkins meets up with Hendrix, outside. She got information about William, as Hendrix isn't shocked that he used to work as a cop. Doctor Hawkins forgot about it, as she remembers that they got into trouble when they were young while going into Halloween. Hendrix hopes William will be stopped by using his technology to prevent it from being destroyed. Episode Moments * Doctor Hawkins took Hendrix to his first Halloween when they were kids * Doctor Hawkins and Mario both go to Argentina to stop Onyx and succeeded with the help from Jake * Mario and Doctor Hawkins learned that William use to be a cop, from Onyx information * Onyx is being sent to Linguistics Asylum Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Past And Present) * Derrick Hawkins * Bock Warden * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Soldiers * Jake Johnson * John Lanford * Penny Terrance * Reggy Terrance Villains * Onyx * William (Past) * William's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Onyx created the bomb to wipe out tech for William * Doctor Hawkins uses interrogation skills, again * Jake appears in Season 4, to help Providence agents * Mario always sees Doctor Hawkins ruthless in missions and following orders See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason